Rebelión
by Daena Fuegoscuro
Summary: El Patriarca Shion ha muerto. Los únicos que lo notaron fueron las personas más allegadas a éste, su viejo amigo Dohko y su joven discípulo, Mu de Aries. A partir de ahí y tras este dolor, Mu tomará la decisión de abandonar el Santuario, siendo apoyado por el santo de Libra.


Hola. Bueno, esto lo escribí hoy, pero lo pensé hace muchísimo. Fue una vez que estaba escuchando ost de Hades, o sea los de Asgard(?, con una amiga y ella me dijo "con esta canción yo pienso en Dohko llorando por Shion cuando lo mataron". Después hablamos del tema y bueno, tuve que hacer el fanfic. Espero que lo disfruten, es mi visión de lo que pudo haber pasado.

No es gay, no tanto como para calificarlo así. Es como gay nivel Saint Seiya. O sea, nos queremos mucho entre todos, pero no vamos a decir públicamente que somos putos(?)

 **Saint Seiya** no me pertenece a mí, es de Masami, Toei y etc.

* * *

Despertó con desesperación y su cuerpo se levantó por pura inercia, causada por el susto. Respiraba agitado. Su cuerpo le exigía más aire de la que podía tomar. Parecía un hombre ahogado saliendo del agua, un muerto regresando a la vida, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. ¿Qué había pasado? Mu no pudo contestarse esa pregunta ni ninguna otra. Su cabeza era un lío, un mar de nervios y confusión tan grandes en ese instante, que ni siquiera se sentía capaz de razonar lo que me había pasado.

Unas gotas frías resbalaron por su rostro y los latidos embravecidos comenzaron a disminuir. En ese instante de una sola cosa estuvo seguro: no había tenido una simple pesadilla.

Las imágenes en su mente se volvieron difusas al momento en que se levantó de su cama y miró alrededor de la habitación. Aquel oscuro cuatro no ayudó a relajarlo, ni tampoco la noche helada que se cernía sobre el Santuario. Caminó por la casa de Aries sin tener aún ningún pensamiento claro o idea concreta en su cabeza. Sólo quería salir de su templo y respirar, calmar aquel pánico que no le dejaba de erizar la piel.

El viento frío la pegó directo en la cara cuando se asomó a la puerta de Aries y miró hacia arriba, el camino de las Doce Casas, que conducían a la sala del Patriarca y a la diosa Athena. Algo dentro de él se estrujó y la respiración se le cortó. Tenía que ir. No importaba que estuviera prohibido, fuera inapropiado o tuviera problemas por hacerlo. A Mu en ese instante no la interesó en lo más mínimo qué era lo correcto. Quería subir. Necesitaba verlo. Saber que la presión que sentía en su garganta y no lo dejaba respirar, era sólo parte de un mal sueño. Ya después recibiría el regaño y castigo que se merecía por aquella osadía a tales horas de la noche, pero ahora en verdad lo necesitaba.

Se animó pensando en lo feliz que se sentiría en tal caso, oyendo la reprimenda y esperando el castigo de su maestro, porque en tal caso, de ser así, significaría que él no...

Apenas Mu puso un pie en la escalera que lo conduciría a la siguiente casa, se detuvo al oír que le llamaban.

—Detente, Mu —Oyó claramente y la respiración se cortó de nuevo.

—Esa voz... —susurró y su mandíbula le tembló. Él conocía esa voz—. ¿Es usted, maestro Dohko?

Claro que era él, Mu lo conocía bien al viejo maestro de los Cinco Picos. Su propio maestro, el Patriarca Shion, los había presentado y también le comentó muchas cosas sobre él. Sobre que ambos lucharon en la guerra santa del siglo XVIII, cómo fueron los únicos sobrevivientes y la gran amistad que compartían.

Por un instante, Mu volvió a sentir miedo. Porque aquella intervención del viejo maestro, indirectamente, sólo confirmaban su preocupación.

—¿Qué planeas hacer, muchacho? —dijo Dohko y Mu se sintió inevitablemente confundido.

—Pasó algo —Sus ojos volvieron a dirigirse a la cima de las Doce Casas. No sabía qué o cómo explicar lo que sentía, pero algo en su interior le decía que Dohko ya lo sabía—. Mi maestro... El Patriarca, tengo que verlo...

—No te muevas de donde estás —Aquellas palabras habían sonado casi como una orden. Habían sido pronunciadas con tal fuerza que Mu detuvo su idea de seguir subiendo—. No debes ir ahí, Mu. No hay nada que puedas hacer.

Escuchar eso había sido un golpe que lo dejó noqueado, pero aún seguía en pie. Era joven, pero ya era un caballero dorado y, por más que hubiera obtenido su armadura hacía nada de tiempo, que le dijesen que no había nada que pudiera hacer era inconcebible. Sin embargo, sabía a lo que el viejo maestro se refería y, aun así, no podía aceptarlo. ¿Era en serio?

—Entonces, mi maestro Shion... Él ha... —No era capaz se pronunciarlo, tampoco de creerlo. ¿Realmente su maestro, el Gran Patriarca del Santuario, había muerto?

Las lágrimas bajaron por su rostro en aquel instante y cayó de rodillas al suelo por el impacto de aquella noticia. Por más que estuviera durmiendo, lo sintió. Conocía a la perfección el cosmos de su maestro y el terror que le invadió al sentir que éste se apagaba de forma súbita fue abrumador. No lo había querido aceptar, pero lo supo todo el tiempo. Su maestro había muerto.

El llanto viajó por su cara hasta estrellarse en el suelo y, por más que deseara creer qué no era cierto, le era imposible sentir cualquier rastro del cosmos de Shion. El Patriarca ya no pertenecía a este mundo.

—Escúchame, Mu —la voz del viejo maestro volvió a resonar—. Debes irte.

—Maestro... —No era capaz de entender nada. ¿Cómo había ocurrido esto de forma tan repentina? Algo estaba sucediendo en el Santuario—. ¿Pero qué dice? —preguntó aún con las lágrimas bañándole el rostro—. El Patriarca ha muerto, ¿cómo es posible? Él no... Alguien tuvo que...

Mu no fue capaz de seguir su razonamiento. Shion era un hombre ya anciano, lo sabía, pero aun así la forma en que su cosmos desapareció le indicaba que no fue una muerte normal. Eso significaba que el Patriarca fue asesinado. Aquella conclusión le dejó aún más espantado y sintió el impulso de volver a subir por las Doce Casas, pero nuevamente la voz de Dohko lo detuvo.

—Cálmate —le dijo—. Si te alteras más se sabrá que te has enterado de lo sucedido.

—¿Se sabrá? —repitió incrédulo— ¿Quién sabrá, maestro? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Quién mató al Patriarca?

Mu no podía evitar sentir la desesperación causada por la incertidumbre y la impotencia. Dohko le ordenó que se tranquilizara o su cosmos alertaría a quienes no debía. Eso lo hizo estremecer y obedeció, armándose de paciencia para que el viejo maestro le hable.

—Hay un mal terrible que crece entre los doce caballeros más cercanos a la Diosa de la Justicia —Las palabras de Dohko retumbaron en sus oídos de una forma casi siniestra. No podía estar pasando esto—. Un mal que se ha desatado, llevándose consigo la vida del Patriarca y no se detendrá ante nada.

—Por eso mismo, yo debo...

—No —Dohko lo cortó antes que dijera algo más—. No es el momento —sentenció—. Vete del Santuario. Si se sabe que estás enterado, tu vida correrá grave peligro.

—¡Pero maestro! —Mu jamás se había visto en la necesidad de protestar, pero esto le parecía inaudito—. Soy el Santo de Aries, uno de los doce caballeros dorados que protegen el Santuario. No puedo irme así, más sabiendo lo que ha ocurrido.

—¡Hazme caso! —bramó Dohko ante la terquedad del muchacho— Cuando llegue la ocasión volverás, ahora debes mantenerte con vida. Hazlo por Shion.

Esas últimas palabras fueron las necesarias para quebrar por completo a Mu. Confiaba en lo que le decía el viejo maestro, ¿pero de verdad no podía hacer nada?

Se levantó y miró hacia la casa de Patriarca de nuevo.

—¿Qué pasará con aquel mal que se llevó la vida del Patriarca? —preguntó y sintió un par de lágrimas nuevas bajar desde sus ojos— ¿Se expandirá hasta destruir todo a su paso como hizo con mi maestro?

—Para todo hay un tiempo, Mu —aseguró Dohko—. Aunque ahora no lo puedas reconocer, finalmente llegará y verás que fue lo mejor.

Por más que Mu no quisiera asimilarlo, algo dentro de él le llevó a hacer caso. Las palabras del viejo maestro le recordaron un poco a las de Shion. Quizá porque ambos fueran amigos cercanos, era el motivo por el cual hablar con Dohko le hacía pensar en su maestro.

Regresó sus pasos a Aries y ahí, en la oscuridad de su templo, sintió que casi se ahogaba. Sentía y casi creía ver a Shion por todas partes, aunque quizás esto se debiera a que su maestro también había sido santo de Aries y dueño de ese templo. Por lo tanto, siempre lo sentía cercano al estar ahí, como si esa casa tuviera la esencia del propio Shion impregnada en el ambiente. Había estado tan contento cuando ascendió a santo dorado y creyó que su maestro también lo estuvo de él. Ahora, como uno de los doce caballeros, su relación de maestro-alumno había terminado, pero aun así el aprecio que Mu le tenía a Shion no había cambiado. No podía verlo ya como antes ni hablarle de la forma personal que acostumbraba, pero estar dentro del templo de Aries le hacía sentir, de alguna forma, conectado con su maestro.

Rápidamente, Mu encontró su armadura dorada dentro de su caja y pasó una mano sobre ésta. Le estaba costando demasiado. Dejar todo atrás y salir huyendo. No quería, pero debía hacerlo. Le había prometido al maestro Dohko que lo haría y por algún motivo éste le exigía tal prudencia. Había algo más, de lo cual terminaría enterándose inevitablemente.

Acabó calzándose la pandora box a la espalda y salió del templo de Aries. Lloró una vez más mientras se alejaba del Santuario, dejando atrás todo lo que conocía y amaba. Su casa, sus compañeros, el Santuario, su adorado maestro y la vida que tanto apreciaba, la cual éste le dio.

Por su parte, Dohko se sintió conforme cuando Mu se alejó del Santuario. Sabía que había actuado de forma imprudente, pero no tuvo opción. El joven caballero de Aries aún era demasiado inexperto, un niño prácticamente, no podría liderar con la situación y la carga de llevar esa verdad a cuestas frente al enemigo dentro de los santos de Athena. Lo mejor era que se aleje, porque Dohko no tenía dudas de que éste moriría si se descubría que sabía la verdad. Probablemente hubiera encontrado un final amargo si subía por las Doce Casas, sin que lo detuviera antes, pero por supuesto no iba a permitirlo. Dohko no había podido salvar a Shion, pero al menos salvaría algo preciado para éste: su discípulo.

El sonido de la cascada no hizo más que amargarlo aquel instante. Hacía tanto tiempo que estaba ahí sentado, vigilando la torre y cumpliendo con las órdenes que la diosa le había dado hace tantos siglos, que a veces olvidaba ciertas cosas. Como sentir distintas emociones. Los años habían ayudado a aplacarlas. Sin embargo, en ese momento no fue así. Lloró, como hacía décadas no hacía. Lloró por su viejo amigo y por el destino que tuvo que enfrentar.

—Shion... —murmuró con los dientes apretados. Por un momento, sus ojos se despegaron del lugar que hacía años vigilaba y miraron el cielo—. Así que al fin te has ido, querido amigo —El pesar de su voz se mezcló con una sonrisa irónica. Después de tanta lucha, tanto sacrificio y tantos años, se había ido. Ahora sólo quedaba él—. Espero que pronto podamos volver a conversar y no te preocupes. Todo estará bien... Hasta que llegue el momento.

¿Qué clase de despedida improvisada era esa? Quizás una mejor que la que habían tenido dos siglos atrás. No importaba realmente. Shion ya no estaba en ese mundo, pero el legado que éste dejó atrás no se borraría. Por más que hubiera ocurrido esta tragedia, el trabajo que él había puesto como Patriarca prevalecería. Seguiría vivo en los santos se esta generación, en Mu y la esperanza de que siempre surge hasta en la más profunda oscuridad.

Así sería, de eso no tenía dudas. Dohko giró su vista al Santuario una vez más y luego de regreso a la torre. Continuaría con su labor, así como hizo Shion hasta el final. Por más que le doliera no haber podido ayudarle, al menos logró alertar a Mu. Aquél inocente del pecado cometido y que hubiera perecido en manos de ese caballero con intenciones malignas. No podía permitirlo, aún era demasiado joven para afrontar un destino tan cruel. Ahora no era el momento indicado, pero no dudaba al decir que llegaría y, cuando eso pasara, todos estarían preparados para enfrentar lo que les esperaba, incluso aquellos que aún eran ignorantes de la tragedia.

Porque finalmente todos deben enfrentar su destino, incluso los santos de Athena, pero la ventaja es que siempre es lo mismo: la muerte. Shion ya había cumplido su papel en este mundo, ahora le tocaba a él un poco más y ya. En parte, a veces no veía la hora de que llegue y más ahora, que sabía quién lo esperaba.

* * *

Qué sorpresa, lo escribí yo y no es Lost Canvas. Gran avance.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Qué sé yo, me lo re imagino a Dohko tirándole unas cuantas verdades al pequeño Mu en ese momento. Ambos se conocían, eran cercanos a Shion, y son los únicos que saben las locuras que pasan el Santuario. Además de que, supuestamente, Mu tenía siete años cuando pasó esto y recién tenía su armadura. Me cuesta imaginármelo, por más que sea caballero dorado, tan chiquito yéndose por decisión propia del Santuario sabiendo lo que pasó y estando solo. Para mí, Dohko intervino ahí. Aunque bueno, esta historia tiene tantas vueltas y huecos que a veces se complica el encontrarle sentido. Además, ¿Mu con 7 años y caballero? Como que la pandora box es más grande que él(? Pero bueno, son cosas de Masami, qué se le va a hacer.

La historia se llama Rebelión por la Rebelión de Saga y porque, técnicamente, Mu y Dohko se rebelaron también yéndose a la mierda(?

Gracias a aquellos que leyeron, voy a volver con mis cosas gays y románticas, con permiso(?) Aunque también puedo escribir cosas con drama... Lo intento.

Nos vemos la próxima.

Besitos!


End file.
